1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a TV set, and in particular to a voice-controlled TV set.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, with the remarkable raise of the living standard of ordinary people, almost every household is provided with a plurality of audio-video equipment, such as a TV set, a video recorder player, audio equipment, and a video disk player. For the users more interested in the quality of an audio sound effect, the amplifier is an indispensable device. In addition, most of the audio-video equipments are provided with infrared remote controllers, thus enabling the user to remote control the related audio-video equipment executing the functions required.
Though the application of the remote control technology provides the users with the convenient operation and utilization of various audio-video equipment it also brings its problems. The respective audio-video equipment is provided with its own independent remote controllers. In an ordinary household, having audio-video equipment, more than one remote controller is utilized. Since the basic styles and appearances of the remote controllers are very similar, quite often the wrong remote controller is used and thus can not be operated correctly. Thus, the existence of such a problem brings about the emergence of the so-called Universal Remote-Controller on the market. Its ultimate purpose is to provide the capability of remote-controlling all the household electric appliances with a single unique remote controller. The idea of solving the problems created by the various different remote controllers is rather commendable. Yet, this solution may bring other problems. In order to include the specific functions of the various household electric appliances, in addition to the basic keys, many unique keys that can not be used commonly among various electric appliances must be provided, thus there are too many keys. In addition, it takes quite a lot of time and effort to learn how to operate the complicated universal remote controller, to execute the remote control of the various household electric appliances. Thus it is not quite convenient for users. As such, its operation convenience and practicability are not satisfactory.
Moreover, since wireless TV systems and Cable TV systems are widely utilized and very popular, the quality of the audio-video performance of TV sets has improved significantly, and the TV sets are further provided with multiple functions. Besides, the Cable TV systems are also provided with tens of channels to satisfy the requirements of various users. Thus, the convenience of the menu operation of TV sets is essential to the user, which may enable maximum utilization of the functions provided by the TV sets, shorten the nominal distance between the TV station and the customers, imparting a human touch to the programs and services rendered, and creating a user friendly atmosphere.
Presently, the universal remote controller and voice-controlled means are the most convenient ways in controlling the functions of various audio-video equipments. The conventional universal remote controller is used to execute the remote-control functions through the setting of the audio-video equipment. However, the surface area of the universal remote controller has too many keys to provide convenient and efficient operation. In order to contain so many keys in such a limited area, the size of the respective keys is reduced to the minimum, thus making their operation even more inconvenient.
In the conventional voice control function, the voice instructions are used to control the operations of the various audio-video equipments. Usually, users are required to follow specific rules or routes to execute different operations. In addition, in terminating operations currently executed, such specific rules or routes must be followed, thus the operation procedure is complicated and evidently not convenient for users.